1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device in three-dimensional figure.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, thanks to progress of semiconductor process technology, the manufacturing of thin film transistor (TFT) gains easier and faster. TFT has quite broad applications, for example, in computer chip, mobile chip or thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD). Taking the TFT LCD as an example, the TFT therein is used as charging or discharging switches to control the displaying of every pixel.
Along with the higher and higher demands of various electronic products on component characteristics, the TFT needs continuously gearing to high output current direction for its development. In general speaking, in order to further increase the TFT output current, the dimension of the TFT must be increased. Under a limited area of panel condition however, the increasing dimension of the TFT certainly squeezes the space for deposing other circuit wires or components and meanwhile, the aperture ratio of pixel electrode is affected. As a result, the development of TFT is limited.